1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus, including a home-use game machine, a personal computer and the like.
2. Related Arts
In recent games, a three-dimensional virtual space is set, and a position and a line-of-sight direction of a player are changed in the virtual space, whereby the display of objects (enemy character, game item, etc.) in the virtual space is controlled.
There is an approach of moving objects in the virtual space in such a manner that the line-of-sight direction is rotated to the left when the left button of a cross-shape key is depressed, and is moved upward when the upper button is depressed.
In the movement/line-of-sight direction operation using the cross-shape key, front/rear movement, vertical movement, and rotation movement are individually designated for the control. Accordingly, it is difficult for a beginner to intuitively operate.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an information display apparatus which enables the user to intuitively operate in the movement/line-of-sight direction operation in a virtual space.